One woman, two fates
by Ivy Tyler
Summary: Une femme, deux destins, un elfe ou un nain, deux rois. Jamais Katarczyna n'aurait imaginé qu'un seul et unique choix pourrait autant changer la phase du monde dans lequel elle s'était retrouvée. Mais voilà, elle était là, face à deux êtres qu'elle chérissait. Pour se décider, elle devrait surtout penser à comment elle avait pu en arriver là et voir ça avec un regard extérieur...
1. Explications

Bonjour à vous !

Alors, ceci n'est pas directement le premier chapitre mais des explications pour bien comprendre ce qui va suivre - pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu.

Katarczyna est un personnage que j'ai crée il y a quelque années maintenant et qui a une longue vie derrière elle, elle a suivie bien des événements, bien des univers. Alors, qui est-elle ?

Katarczyna est un personnage de base sur une fiction Marvel inventée par mes soins(que je n'ai pas publiée, ni ici ni ailleurs) que j'ai décidé de faire dévier dans le monde de Tolkien. Soyez rassuré, il y a bien des explications plausibles à cela, du moins, j'ai fais en sorte de tout expliquer - dans mon autre fiction. Mais ayant perdu cette fiction en grande partie, je le résume ici pour vous. Katarczyna, surnommée Kathy, est la demi-soeur de Tony Stark, l'invincible Iron Man. Sur Terre, elle était une femme ce qu'il y a de plus tranquille en études d'Histoire, elle a le même père que Tony mais est née d'une autre mère. Elle a vécu plus ou moins tranquille jusqu'à ses 22 ans où elle a été enlevée par des allemands (Hydra) (même contexte que Tony dans Iron Man 1) pour subir des tests en tout genre, bien chimique. Elle aura vécue ainsi plusieurs années, enchaînée, enfermée à subir chaque jours des tests toujours plus douloureux.

En fait, elle aura tenue quatre années avant de devenir ce qu'elle est devenue : à force de tests similaires à ceux fait sur Steve Rogers, ils ont découverts tout autre chose. Elle n'était pas devenue une soldat baraqué, une armoire à glace qui aurait pris 50 centimètres en taille d'un coup. Elle est devenue capable de se transformer en animal, quelque chose d'incontrôlable.

C'est Thor et son "frère" Loki qui l'auront sortie de là alors qu'elle n'était plus elle-même.

Je vous passerai bien des détails ( car je ne suis pas là pour réécrire la fiction :p ) mais Kathy a découvert qu'elle ne vieillissait plus, qu'elle ne ressentait plus le froid, le chaud, la douleur, qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'air pour vivre, que plus rien ne pouvait la blesser, excepté une personne : Loki. Il était le seul dans l'univers a être capable de la blesser. Après des années de lutte contre ses dons incontrôlables, après des années d'aventures assez folle, elle finira par se fiancer à Loki, et même ... Porter son enfant.

C'est tristement enceinte de 5 mois qu'une bataille eut lieu et que Kathy y perdit la vie en se sacrifiant pour Loki, sévèrement blessé. Elle perdra son enfant en même temps.

Mais, à force de discussions acharnées et de mystère... Elle rouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle n'était plus sur Terre mais dans un lieu tout à fait inconnu, avec ses amis animaux, Fenrir le loup géant et Sleipnir le cheval à huit pattes.

J'abrège je vous rassure mais c'est par la convergence (effet vu dans Thor The Dark World) que Katarczyna et ses amis atterriront à Arda, plus précisément en Terre du Milieu dans le Deuxième Âge.

Cette fiction commence en 2941 du Troisième Âge, année où Thorïn Oakenshield et sa Compagnie recrutent Bilbo Baggins et se décident à récupérer Erebor. Katarczyna est ainsi sur la Terre du Milieu depuis plus de 3000 ans et si ses dons ne sont plus ceux qu'elle avait avant, elle en garde des traces : ne pas vieillir, quelque réflexes d'animaux comme se nourrir de chair, grimper dans les arbres, renifler, voir dans le noir... Mais invincible ? Loin de là...

Le reste vous sera expliqué dans la fiction et si questions il y a n'hésitez pas j'y répondrai volontiers !

PS : Il y a pour l'instant une seule fin possible à cette fiction, cependant, si je vois qu'elle est appréciée je peux en créer deux.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Point de vue Katarczyna.

_2941 du Troisième Âge, Bree, Eriador._

J'avais reçu une lettre il y a quelque semaines, une lettre très claire disant que je devais me trouver à ce point précis avec des affaires de voyage et un cheval... Non, en réalité il était écrit un poney, c'était là sûrement une blague – de mauvais goût à mes yeux – écrite par une seule et unique personne connaissant mon habitat exact. Il est important de préciser « exact » car beaucoup pensaient que je vivais dans une région sans pour autant connaître l'endroit où je stagnais... Et ils n'avaient aucun besoin de le savoir. Une seule personne le savait, un être si vieux que le monde et si curieux qu'on peut l'être. Il n'y avait que lui pour écrire une lettre sans grand détails mais qui me poussait à tout de même faire un petit tour à cet endroit. Bree. C'était à des semaines et des semaines de marche – même de cheval – de chez moi, qui résidait plutôt dans le fin fond du Rhovanion, mais lorsque l'on avait un cheval tel que le mien, tout allait bien plus vite. J'avais au moins eu le temps de préparer quelque sacs, pour moi et pour mon compagnon, je n'avais pas besoin de grand chose en nourriture, ni en vêtements, car ce que je mangeais se trouvait partout sur la route quant aux vêtements, lorsqu'on ne transpire pas et que l'on possède des vêtements assez souple pour nous suivre dans tout nos mouvements, il n'y avait pas de risque que des trous se fassent, je n'avais pas non plus besoin de plusieurs épaisseurs, étant incapable de ressentir le froid les habits que je portais me convenaient, et deux rechanges étaient largement suffisantes. Quant au cheval, c'était une toute autre histoire, car ce cheval est unique, plus grand que les chevaux de cette Terre, plus gros et rares étaient les personnes à même de monter ce cheval à huit pattes, elles se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

En fait, ce lieu était la sortie de Bree, je pouvais de ma position voir les habitations au loin sans pour autant avoir à sentir l'infecte odeur des villages d'hommes et de hobbits, ils avaient toujours cette odeur de renfermé, de sale, qui me donnait des haut-le-coeur.

J'avais un peu d'avance, chose assez rare, et si la personne qui m'avait invité ne m'avait pas donné la raison de ce déplacement, au vue du printemps, du lieu, je dirais même, de l'année et de l'Âge, je savais très bien de quoi il s'agissait. Il était temps, il était l'heure, je ne pensais pas faire partie de cela un jour et pourtant, il semblait qu'un grand Istari souhaitait m'impliquer dans cette histoire, qui pourtant ne me concernait en rien.

Eux aussi étaient à l'heure, 13 nains et un hobbit montaient sur des poneys, et un Istari gris sur son cheval, ils étaient là à quelque kilomètres. Je guidais juste mon ami à huit pattes sur le chemin qu'ils empruntaient, pour les regarder avancer, bras croisés.

Je pouvais tout à fait comprendre les regards perdus des nains et du hobbit : qu'est-ce que faisait une personne si petite sur un cheval si grand, un cheval à huit pattes, pourquoi cette personne était-elle cachée par bien des vêtements noirs, si bien qu'on ne voyait qu'un de ses yeux ? Un homme, une femme ? De près comme de loin, aucun ne le devinait, car même ses cheveux étaient cachés dans son bonnet, pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas voir ne serait-ce que son nez voir si la personne respirait, ou ses lèvres ? Rien, à part un œil. Un homme, une femme ? Un nain, une naine ? Un elfe, une elfe ?

Cela dit, si l'on regardait d'assez près – à juger que je laisse faire, on pouvait très bien remarquer les longs cils noirs et l'œil de biche que j'avais, la seule chose qui leur était visible, j'avais mes raisons d'être habillée ainsi, je n'étais pas une ninja, je n'étais pas un nazgûl, et je ne descendais pas non plus de mon cheval pour les saluer, un regard suffisait. Je n'avais pour l'instant pas le besoin de savoir qui était qui, ça n'était pas si important, je reconnaissais juste Bilbo à sa plus petite taille, Bombur qui était le nain le plus énorme de tous, Gloïn a sa chevelure de feu, et, évidemment, Gandalf le gris.

\- Ma dame, vous voilà donc. J'étais sûr que vous viendriez. Soyez la bienvenue parmi nous.

\- Il n'était pas question d'une membre dans notre compagnie, Gandalf.

\- Je le reconnais c'est un peu ma faute mon ami, je souhaitais avoir avec nous un cambrioleur, mais j'avais la conscience plus tranquille avec cette dame avec nous.

Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de parler qu'ils m'interrompaient quand j'ouvrais la bouche. Il fallait aussi dire que les nains et le respect envers autrui, c'était comme comparer un ours à une grenouille. C'était tout à fait différent, en tout point. Je me demandais bien, par ailleurs, ce que les nains pouvaient respecter hormis leur grande fierté. Je ne les avais jamais apprécié plus que cela, ils étaient lent d'esprit, cupides, avares, je n'avais jamais réellement compris leur amour pour l'or, même si je devais reconnaître que leurs constructions étaient magnifique, c'était une des seule chose positive que je voyais en eux, même en faisant bien des efforts. Ils ne m'intéressaient pas plus que cela, ils n'étaient pas très agréable à l'odorat ni à l'ouïe, pas plus qu'à la vue. Certains d'eux étaient plus grand que moi à mon désespoir, j'étais condamnée à sentir leur odeur, cette odeur âcre que je leur trouvais, mélangeant l'humidité, la transpiration, le fauve, l'enfermement. Je ne prenais donc pas la peine de me présenter puisqu'à chaque fois que je souhaitais parler, l'on m'interrompait : je partais directement de l'avant avec Gandalf.

\- Je suis ravi de vous voir parmi nous.

\- Avez-vous douté de mon arrivée ?

\- J'ai douté de bien des choses jusqu'à présent, ma dame, mais pas de votre présence dans cette compagnie.

\- Quel est mon rôle, Gandalf ? Que dois-je faire ? Vous avez toutes les personnes qu'il vous faut ici présentes pour mener à bien votre mission.

\- À bien, dites vous ? À 14, pensez-vous qu'ils s'en sortiront contre un dragon ?

Dragon, ah, la belle affaire. Smaug, un vermisseau, pourtant fléau de Durin. J'étais occupée dans la Forêt Noire lorsque Smaug est arrivé à Erebor, occupée à replanter des arbres pour aider ma sœur et mon frère, des pommiers plus exactement, car si notre côté avait été nettoyer, le mal poussait toujours plus et si j'étais à même de me battre contre une personne... Je ne pouvais guère me battre contre le vent, contre une ombre : je laissais ça aux elfes. Mais j'avais loupé l'arrivée de Smaug et dans tous les cas, était-ce mon affaire ? Ce qui devait arriver, arrivait, quoi qu'il arrive. Ces nains seraient mort dans tous les cas. Aujourd'hui ou demain, avec les mortels, tout était question de temps, mais lorsque nous étions immortel, nous voyons la vie tout autrement. C'était le destin d'Erebor, c'était la leçon dont certains avaient besoin, que la richesse ne faisait pas tout, qu'il y avait toujours plus puissant que nous, que l'argent ne protégeait pas de tout.

Un nain nous rejoignait peu après, il se tenait si droit qu'il le pouvait, sa barbe était noir, parsemée de quelque poils blancs, tandis que ses cheveux étaient libre, noirs comme des plumes de corbeau avec quelque mèches blanche, signe que ce nain n'était plus du premier âge. J'essayais de savoir qui il était, connaître les noms de ces nains, chose qui n'était pas aisée sur le coup, ils étaient beaucoup et je ne m'étais jamais réellement intéressée aux nains et leur histoires.

\- Qui êtes-vous, étrangère ?

Je haussais un sourcil et tournais à nouveau la tête vers lui.

\- Je me nomme Katarczyna. Si vous m'aviez laissé parler peut-être l'auriez-vous su plus tôt.

\- Comment pouvais-je savoir que vous désiriez parler, puisque nous ne voyons pas vos lèvres ?

\- Peut-être parce que... Lorsque l'on salue quelqu'un, il va de soi qu'il va y répondre, à moins qu'on ne l'interrompe ?

Le nain n'avait pas l'air des plus content à en juger les expressions de son visage, il avait l'air important mais sur le coup, je m'en moquais éperdument : je n'avais jamais jugé quelqu'un à son titre, ça n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer, qu'il soit roi, prince, soldat ou que sais-je, cela ne changeait rien.

Premier échange avec ce nain et je sentais déjà qu'il allait me taper sur le système, il semblait fort agaçant.

\- Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Qui je suis ? Voilà une question fort amusante, vous rejoignez une compagnie sans savoir de quoi elle en recourt ?

\- Je connais le but de cette mission, pour autant, je ne vous ai jamais vu, comment pourrais-je mettre un nom sur votre visage s'il ne me dit rien ?

\- Je suis Thorïn, fils de Thráin et le petit-fils de Thrór.

Ah. Oui, en effet. Cela coulait de source, l'allure.


End file.
